


Set Fire to the Rain

by dojimameko



Series: Set Fire to the Rain [1]
Category: The Man In The High Castle
Genre: M/M, Soldier/Crown Prince - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 世界观设定：本作基于美剧《The Man in the High Castle》作品进行部分延展，除皇太子外，时间历史人物皆为架空，如有雷同请自行避雷。皇太子：邪马台国最高委员长、总参谋长。官方资料里，名号中带有一个“仁”字。邪马台国神武市旧督府：皇太子所在的办公地，曾是一座政治、金融、军事中心的历史名城，现已从版图上消失。正党：拥有邪马台国百分之九十以上统治权的极权党派简称。全称由于历史原因没有定名。御族：拥有邪马台国百分之三统治权的世袭制专权党派简称，成员基本为皇太子的家室。黄昏战役：黄昏战役是ZAP联盟州攻破邪马台国神武市旧督府的决定性战役。该战役起初以御族主动投降取得第一阶段胜利。可当ZAP联盟州于神武市旧督府的广场上进行胜利宣言的时候，由少部分正党发射了旧世纪大规模杀伤性武器，以致数百人惨死在旧督府广场的授勋仪式为导火线，联盟州总部将军队及被俘的皇太子等人、大部分平民疏散带离后，将整个神武市夷为平地，进而取得第二阶段胜利既全面胜利。ZAP联盟州：击败邪马台国主力军所处的成员国共同体。旧世纪：指核冬天爆发前的时代。核冬天：旧历2055年，由于世界金融、粮食危机爆发，本就动荡不安的各个国家发动侵略战争，并引发了长达一个世纪的核冬天。核冬天结束后，世界秩序轰然剧变。曾经的超级大国分割成四分五裂，并形成以邪马台国为首的极端共合专制国家和以ZAP联盟州为首的自由主义国家。此时世界通用语言仅剩下不到5种，所有语种、方言几乎在五十年内全部灭绝。旧历：泛指核冬天爆发前以某世纪、二零某某年为计数单位的纪年方法，除邪马台国及部分共合专制国家仍在使用外，当前世界主流纪年方法统称为“原历”。原历：绝大部分国家统一使用的纪年方法，通常以五位数编号的形式进行记录。
Relationships: Soldier/Crown Prince
Series: Set Fire to the Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959073
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**_ZAP联盟州2A5X0电_ **

_近日， ZAP联盟州大会举行纪念“黄昏战役遇难军属追悼会”，ZAP联盟州大会秘书长在致辞及社交媒体上对该事故遇难者表示哀悼。秘书长称，ZAP联盟州自成立以来，制止邪马台国非人残暴的殖民战争、维护世界和平一直是优先任务。但在一个月前的今天，邪马台国神武市旧督府残余的正党将严令禁止的旧世纪大规模杀伤性武器“白磷弹”发射至旧督府广场，导致122名ZAP联盟州将士、军官遇难，数万名无辜平民被波及。该事故令他悲伤，他向遇难者家属致以慰问，祈祷伤者尽快康复，并承诺将向前邪马台国最高委员长、总参谋长——皇太子开启法律诉讼程序。_

_同时， ZAP联盟州大会秘书长呼吁，为了世界安全，皇太子必须无条件接受军事审判，并强制引领裁军进行，包括兑现其现有承诺和全部赔偿工作。他说，除了必要公众处刑外，让一个有严重反人类罪、战争罪的敌国领袖出没于任何社交媒体及公开场合都是种错误决定。ZAP联盟州大会秘书长表示：“将任何动摇世界和平的动乱余孽，彻底消失在历史，才是彻底将罪恶化作灰烬的唯一途径。”_

_据悉， ZAP联盟州相关军委调查专项组紧张筹谋开庭事宜，具体结果还需要4个月左右的时间完成。_

当我从病床上醒来时，四肢如同灌了铅般沉重，喉咙不仅渴到发痛，口腔内古怪的味道也令我作呕。随后，一股无名的钝痛让我整个僵硬的身躯蜷曲了起来，额头瞬间蒙起细汗。我挣扎着抬起手，金属的闷响连同输液管拉扯的声音令我的心脏漏掉了一拍，此时映入眼帘的，是一副完成截肢手术后的残破的身体，整个左臂不翼而飞，侧腹和肋骨处被植入蜂巢状的纳米皮肤，正在光线下折射出粼粼的光影。

疼痛与苦闷包围了我，在连接视网膜的传感画面里，智能系统正在为我呼叫距离最近的值班医生，并将止痛剂通过插管注入到我的血管里。“尊敬的尼古拉少将，感谢您对ZAP联盟州英勇无畏的付出，请听取医务人员的安排，我们将竭诚为您服务。”

镇定剂奇效很快，痛苦从我的身体被一点点地剥夺走，就仿佛在我仅有的一丁点肩膀横截面，重新生长出血肉一样。

旧世纪后突飞猛进的医疗技术已经将世界百分之80以上致死的恶疾攻破，癌症和艾滋、流感、肺炎成为过去式，当然也包括处理战场伤员的身心问题。简单来说，此刻注入到我体内的止痛剂里部分纳米机器，进入到我的中枢神经，像将痛觉神经的开关“啪嗒”一声暂时关闭了起来，以此缓解我消耗无意义的体力在床上疼得翻来覆去。我试着将左肩抬起，盯着包裹在仿生纱布里的轮廓，原本和肩膀相连的位置彻底消失了。包括我的同僚、我的战友、我的上司，被半径1公里的炮弹击中，迅速地在惊呼、尖叫、爆裂声中烧成肉糜。我记得，那是种白磷弹的旧世纪杀伤性武器，它们碎裂成小小的火球，迸射到我墨绿的戎装里，将军服下的那条胳膊化作肉条和白骨。原本飘扬旗帜与礼花的街道上，被皮肉与脂肪烧焦后刺鼻的气味浸淫，此等尸横遍野的景象让我不由想起旧世纪里庞贝古城里惨死在火山浮石、毒气、火山灰的罗马人。

相比起瞬间毙命的天灾，燃烧温度达 1000 摄氏度的白磷弹能够轻松地熔解有机生命体的躯体，予以漫长而残忍的折磨。那时的我发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。泪水、唾液、鼻水、血水、漫天漂浮的硝烟成为地狱的底色。来不及将镇定剂注入到血管里的我，因为强烈的疼痛当即昏死了。

我之所以能幸存下来，得益于随同的士兵们冒着生命危险，将我连拖带拉拽进坦克的战斗室里，以数百位同胞及整只左手为代价，换得了一线生机。

回到现实，全息电子屏里正播放着 ZAP 联盟州秘书长声讨皇太子的演讲。镜头一转，台下士官和媒体记者泪眼婆娑，受难军属更是泣不成声。我呆呆地看着电子屏，因止痛剂而变得迟钝的思维，让我仅剩下一丝余力去思忖，究竟那位令我左臂空空荡荡的男人，正在遭受何种悲惨的下场。

有人说，历史由胜者撰写，此话不假。当我一边在医院享受宁静闲适的疗养度假，一边在电子屏查阅关于皇太子近况的文件时，我通过将残忍而冷漠的信息润色成军部所需要的虚拟画面，再定期向信息公开化、透明化，淋漓尽致地展现给全世界。“伪造敌国历史、篡改既有事实”便是我主要负责的工作内容之一。

得益于日新月异的全息影像技术，核冬天过后的信息社会萌生出一类叫做“记录者”的职位。“记录者”通常以第一人称视角将所见所谓纪录下，并通过大脑虚构想象为组织提供信息支援技术，目前普遍盛行于一些信息战略运用当中。但“记录者”实际运用的场合很少也很隐秘，一般只存在于机密任务，其他全部经由人工智能处理即可。不过，人工智能处理的画面经不起推敲，合成的模型很容易被民众破解，可对于“记录者”，迄今为止没有任何能破解的技术，因此要让世人信服邪马台国发生的暴行及军方提供的所见所闻，“记录者”功不可没。

长期以来， ZAP 联盟州秘书长在出席全球人权峰会时自诩人道主义已领先世界前列，男女、肤色、种族平等倡议，却对于部分成员国的贫富差距及大国沙文主义充耳不闻、宪法能不经民选随意篡改、恣意屠杀、监禁不同种族人群等劣迹全然不知。所以，对于皇太子的处境，定然不能直接将尚未处理的素材公之于众，让全世界的人看到皇太子受尽凌辱的限制级画面，只有作为“记录者”的我才能知道这唯一的真相。

但现在，我并不想立即投入工作。

为了保护隐私的自由，在关闭掉所有连接网络的生物信息，我将双眼单纯作为身体的器官而非采集器，凝视着只有我能读取的电子信息屏。

当电子信息以动态图片及全息视频的形式出现在我面前的时候，尚在病床上休憩的我，瞬间置身于逼真到与现实无异的空间投影里。

此刻，一位浑身赤裸、满是淤青的青年正被身穿墨绿工装的士兵们按在铁床上，用毛巾捂住口鼻不断往脸上浇水。要不是青年的生物信息以弹窗的形式出现在一角，一时间我根本没认出来那位青年就是皇太子。

在目睹士兵们施暴的瞬间，生物信息清楚的显示出在场每个人的生命体征。蓝色是健康、黄色是警告、红色是危险，在场所有人只有皇太子的生命体征濒临到了红色。警告的弹窗在生物信息上掩盖掉皇太子那尚还穿着旧世纪礼装，留着斜刘海，看上去郁郁寡欢的头像。每每士兵大笑着舀起水的样子，让我联想起花圃里烦躁的园丁，顶着烈日满头大汗，踩在泥泞的地里去浇水的场景。皇太子恐怕是那凋敝的原爆点上绽放的罂粟花。需浇灌以仇恨、罪恶，才能生根发芽、茁壮成长成世人皆知的毒药。

借由空间投影所折射出的视觉冲击，我感受到生理上的不适，但也仅仅是一瞬间的功夫而已。

爱国心、集体主义、战争罪犯。我用几个冠冕堂皇的词语，扼杀了我的同理心与道德感，说服自己可以继续看下去。

当皇太子像一具刚从水中捞出来的尸体，面色苍白地蜷缩在铁床上干呕时，在这个幽闭的空间里，以清一色成年男性士兵组成的处刑团干净利落地将人类经由后天形成的尊严同皇太子的肉体一分为二。

他们不仅做的很过火，看上去还十分享受施虐的过程。

皇太子被架了到拘束椅上，反剪双手绑在了椅子上，脚腕被束缚在椅子腿上，想合拢双腿都做不到。随着他混沌的意识一点点消退、五感开始恢复，面色憔悴的皇太子身体先行一步做出反应，发出细细的呜咽声。

我看到皇太子试图挪动固定在水泥地上的拘束椅，让身体挣脱出去，但一切都是徒劳的。数条链接在他臀部、大脑、还有性器官上的不明所以的线路，让他仅仅是动弹一下，都会被迫产生生理反应。满脸湿漉漉的皇太子此刻额头又渗出汗珠，被牙齿摩擦的不堪重负的下唇也渗了血。或许是脑补的电极片刺痛了痛觉神经，也许是他身体某处的感觉被刺激，一切施加在青年身上的强制措施，让他的呼吸急促起来，浑身如痉挛般不住地颤栗。口水从他的口腔止不住的溢出，因神经错乱而似哭似笑的表情更是让他整个人像中了麻醉针的野兽，在同类面前表演着崩坏的时刻。这时候他飙红的生命体征警告观测者尽快带他接受救治和医疗观察，被观测体随时有突发脑溢血和心肌梗塞的可能。但没有一个人理睬系统的警告，包括我在内。

“啊，我以为邪马台国的国民和领袖都是一群没感情的暴徒，看来不过是披着人皮的母畜罢了。”

士兵抬起腿，军靴朝着皇太子的双腿间缓缓踩了下去。

由于角度的问题，我并没有看见青年双腿间的性器是如何被蹂躏以至于他不顾一切地死命挣扎，而这样做的结果，则是被贴在皮肤和性器官上的电极片激起的潮水淹没。

画面中，皇太子仰起头，下颚和胸口几乎快平行成一条直线。士兵们掐住他的脖颈，将此前一直握在手中的电击棍往他喉咙慢慢插入，又在快令皇太子窒息的前一刻抽出来。被皇太子口腔里的电击棍，如同粗大的阳具将青年塞满，令他的身体立刻不受控制一样抽搐起来。当然，士兵的脚还踩在皇太子的耻骨上，从来就没挪开过。

然后，我听见了介于尖叫与哀鸣之间，那熟悉又陌生的母语。

“快住手，你们不是 ZAP 联盟州的军人吗？求求你们来救救我吧，我是无辜的......”

那种低沉而优美的嗓音，一听就是诞生于优渥环境中养尊处优所培养出的精英领袖。但此刻，他的任何一句哀求都成为遭至士兵性虐的导火索。在不受控制的抵达高潮后，士兵擒住他的脑袋，将裤链里弹出的那玩意插进青年的嘴里时，皇太子已经没有力气再反抗了。他甚至没法舔弄吮吸它，任凭士兵粗暴地抽插，按着脑袋做着活塞运动。

“你要是敢咬下去或弄疼我，我就把你的臼齿一颗颗拔掉。”

投影里，我凝望着皇太子噙满泪水的眼睛，忍不住将脸撇到一旁，然后将画面稍微快进了几分钟。当士兵在皇太子的嘴里射出来后，想呕吐的皇太子却被士兵猛地捂住嘴，被迫仰起头吞掉那些腥膻的液体，一股强烈的屈辱感油然而生，终于令皇太子原本尚且能保持平静的脸庞，飘过一丝厌恶。

然后，浮现在我面前的，是下一轮无休无止的轮奸游戏。

看到这里，我的取材任务正式结束。在我退出空间投影后，我就会借助辅助仪器将场景润色、美化，然后将另一幅画面汇报给公关舆请的信息接收处进行处理。在我眼前的皇太子正慵懒的从床上醒来，接受每天例行的健康检查。生物信息显示他一切良好。紧接着，身穿墨绿色军装的士兵将丰盛的早餐推到他面前，体贴地询问他是否需要帮助或请心理医师进行辅导，而不是我所看到的那个惨烈的画面。

为了脑中描绘的画面和虚伪想象中的异样感变得稀薄，我又望了望自己的左手臂，寻找合适的情感，比如愤怒、比如悲伤。

按理来说，我应该要感到憎恶的。因为我和电子屏里低头啜泣、手捧遗像的军属们一样，对那种突袭和使用大规模杀伤性武器的行为恨之入骨。可我既没有穷凶的恨，也没有绵绵无绝期的悲伤。准确来说，我非常空虚，没有半点想要复仇的欲望。

我咬咬嘴唇，让心灵某处隐约作祟的正义感能够平复下去，而不是定在病床上一动不动，仿佛接受暴行的人是我，而不是几天前的皇太子。


	2. Set Fire to the Rain（2）

在大部分士兵看来，从参军入伍到成为“记录者”是封官加爵的最佳捷径。  
“记录者”的工作类似于旧世纪里军部的文职军人，在后勤部门养尊处优，每天吃着营养均衡的早中晚餐，而代价不过是誊写通稿或其他和“纪录”相关的工作即可。甚至有不少士兵坚信，“记录者”不需要经过体侧、训练、实战等流水化过程，只需要通过“政审”这一暧昧的途径就能轻轻松松翻身成威名赫赫的军官，享受特殊权利和至高的荣誉。  
听到这番流言蜚语，我一点也不震惊，甚至很羡慕这些人的天真。大部分说闲话的士兵想必都没有亲历过“黄昏战役”，更没有在旧督府广场被白磷弹烧成灰烬。他们根据国家情报机构的指示，被派遣到ZAP联盟州各个成员国家执行维和任务，休息时看看电子屏里新闻电台转播的时政新闻解解闷，浑浑噩噩地度过每一天。有渠道的就接连到局域网之外观看一些限制级的暴力、情色动态影像，甚至连明令禁止收看的邪马台国的实时新闻也成为消遣。  
因为邪马台国没有“记录者”，每一帧新闻画面都如此真实，以至于很多正常不过的场景，在我们看来滑稽又可笑。  
点击率最高的莫属皇太子慰问邪马台国前线正党军队的视频。画面中，意气风发的皇太子与军营里因长时间高度紧张的战斗而疲惫不堪的将士们形成鲜明反差，甚至有几个士兵倚站在皇太子身后呼呼大睡。  
或许是事先没有进行过排练，当皇太子面带微笑，将慰问品递到士兵面前的时候，士兵们漠然地抬头望向皇太子，彼此握了握手后，便将慰问品抱在怀中大哭了起来。结果画面一转，皇太子正唤来身边的侍从，一脸厌烦地用酒精免洗洗手液揉搓涂抹起自己的双手。在青年身上，完全感受不到非凡人物不容分说的傲慢和威严，纯粹像一个不经世事的孩子，因为自身的洁癖而露出情绪化的表情。  
点击率其次的是皇太子莅临参军入伍的仪式现场。那是邪马台国在宣布投降前三个月的宣传视频，每个填写志愿应招的预备军人都必须强制勾选一项名叫“战略牺牲”的条目。很多因破产或无家可归的预备军人千辛万苦通过选拔，想着能在国家的军队里拥有容身之所，不曾想自己不过是当作“战略牺牲”的棋子，整个场面肃杀一片。可皇太子却莞尔一笑，用他一贯温和且优雅的嗓音念着提词器上一句又一句骇人听闻的军纪，引得场下的士兵敢怒而不敢言。  
光是这两个视频，足以窥见皇太子身为“独裁暴君”的雏形。可对于ZAP联盟州来说，这些素材完全不足以煽动民众对于邪马台国的仇恨，更不能树立皇太子骄奢淫逸，鱼肉乡民的形象。总之，皇太子的形象过于单薄，以至于他对遇难军属的罪恶感一点价值也没有，他的忏悔也没有任何价值。  
于是，我被继续指派完成另一项的新任务。  
这个任务，是描述皇太子在神武市旧督府任职时挥霍国库，无视民意，纵情享受的奢靡生活所呈现的虚构影像。介于神武市早已在黄昏战役后期被炸成平地，永远从版图上消失，显然无法凭空想象复刻皇太子的生活起居。于是，我收到了参与攻克旧督府的突击士兵所提供的纪实影像，毕竟从旧世纪末期，基本每场执行作战任务的士兵都被要求配备有通讯影像。有时候是在头盔正中央，有时候是在地面勘测仪的传感器上。  
影像记录被分散在七到八人不等的队伍里，我必须从不同士兵所携带的纪录影像中，遴选出完整、合适的角度，让自己能够身临其境地踱步在旧督府的每个角落。在我打开影像界面的时候，忽然跃出的画面中央，是几个正举枪朝我军射击的正党守卫军们。操控影像记录的士兵赶忙躲进掩体里，而后开启光学瞄准器，将视野与手里的冲锋枪连为一体。按下扳机的一瞬间，从冲锋枪里射出的子弹射穿敌人的头颅、心脏和颈动脉，将柔软的脑组织射成肉糜，飞溅在会议室的白墙上。在亲眼目睹同伴倒在枪林弹雨下之后，剩余的正党守卫军慌乱地四散开来，而我军士兵则贴着墙壁，沿着壁面边缘匍匐前进，随后摆开阵势开始对眼前一切的生命体进行火力压制。  
大概僵持了半分钟后，战线推进，士兵们面无表情地清理通道上手持武器的守卫军军人，将他们一个个杀死。有的守卫军军人中弹倒地，痛苦在自己汩汩流出的血液里哀嚎。一般情况下我们会放任负伤的敌军士兵不管，等他的同伴探头出来帮助伤兵脱离战线时再补上几枪，就能最大程度消耗对方的有生力量。  
但是，我们看到的，却是敌人亲手将自己的同伴原地杀死后，近乎疯狂地朝我们胡乱扫射的情景。  
一声轰鸣和白光闪烁在画面中闪过，又是一阵枪声，投掷出去的闪光弹起效了。士兵们钻进灰蒙蒙的尘埃和碎屑里，开始突围行动，视线中央时不时激荡出一片又一片的火花。两三分钟的功夫里，一个又一个的士兵在我们面前倒下。或是被开枪射死，又或是饮弹自尽，没有一人试图举手投降。战斗结束后，我方才看见跪倒在血泊中、呆若木鸡的皇太子。他也想自杀，但手中的枪因为来不及打开保险栓，根本射不出子弹。只消2秒钟的停顿，他便走向了命运的十字路口。  
青年失焦的眼睛里，倒映着自戕的御族们，以及士官们渐渐逼近的身影。起初他好像还流利地用联盟州的通用语询问在场士兵的军衔和应允诺的国际人道主义。直至一位士兵迎头一拳，将皇太子揍趴在地上，他喋喋不休的声音就此戛然而止。  
仅仅是那么一下的肢体冲突，令气氛骤然鲜活起来。随后屏幕定住了，原因是挥拳的那名士兵直接关掉了记录影像，让我不得不切换到另外一个士兵的记录仪里。可里面只剩下没有声音的画像，不知道是刻意而为还是机械故障。

攻克旧督府个本身并不重要，重要是能生擒皇太子。不过，在执行任务中遭遇目标物抵抗本就不可避免，尤其是将旧世纪那套“名誉高于一切”的理论灌输洗脑的邪马台国，难免会遇上自杀性袭击。仿佛在邪马台国，为了荣誉牺牲生命就和吃饭睡觉一样是习以为常的事情。所以最保险的方式，就是捉拿住皇太子之后，拿侦测仪检测在场的生命体和无机物里是否藏有微型炸弹。看着在场的士兵一边拉扯着仪表堂堂的皇太子给他戴上手铐，一边掏出检测仪在他身上扫来扫去，我心中暗忖，他们总不会就从头到尾都盯着皇太子，而没有一人去清场和放哨。  
糟糕的是，被胜利冲昏脑袋的士兵们，关注点显然都集中在皇太子身上。  
在久经沙场的士兵们面前，手无缚鸡之力的皇太子被士兵按在了地板上，一时间，御族们流淌在石砖上的鲜血将他的半张脸染成血红。他用手撑地，嘴里嘟囔着我听不见的音节，试图阻止身后另一个士兵不要去拉扯他的裤子。但他的做法是徒劳的，他的下体毫无保留地裸露在士兵们面前，连同他那白皙的双股、稀疏的耻毛、软塌塌的性器、阴囊以及其他符合第二性征的东西。在用枪管戳了戳皇太子颤巍巍的臀肉后，士兵们指着满面血污的皇太子开怀大笑起来。哪怕画面里没有任何声音，但源源不断的恶意，让人不禁猜想士兵们隐藏在防爆面具下的表情，该有多狰狞、多可怖。  
短暂的笑声过后，一位士兵将冲锋枪旋上了消音管，抵在了皇太子的后庭处。以为要被如此屈辱的姿势杀死的皇太子，挣扎着抱住离他最近的一名士兵，趴在他大腿上央求对方饶过自己。可士兵冷漠地推开他，继续将皇太子以跪趴的姿势固定在地板上，将军靴踩在他的脑袋上强迫他屈服。  
随后，那位士兵将黑漆漆的消音器，毫无保留地整根塞进皇太子的体内。  
如同被电流狠狠地贯穿般，撕裂的痛苦蛰咬皇太子的每一寸的神经。由于没有任何润滑，在消音器的操弄下，几股细细的鲜血很快从被蹂躏的软肉上，顺着皇太子的大腿往下滴落。皇太子此刻将脸埋进了手臂里，身体哆嗦不止，连抵抗的想法都荡然无存。但翕动的嘴唇仍旧看得出他还在不断向士兵求饶着，或是用联盟州的通用语，或是用他的母语。  
也就是在皇太子扬起那半张沾满亲人之血的苍白面孔时，记录仪的声音恢复了。压抑的喘息声和皇太子难以抑制的呜咽声随即遁入耳中。在鲜血足够润湿不应承欢的器官后，抵在皇太子后庭处的消音器竟变得能顺畅地抽插起来，这个转变的过程让士兵们爆出一阵惊呼和口哨声。  
此时此刻，青年的鼻梁、眉宇与被棍棒物折磨得红肿的后庭，正断断续续地淌着鲜血，看起来就像一块块被割破的伤口。见到他凄惨无助的模样，士兵们嘲笑起哄，想让这场暴行继续持续下去。于是，他们关切地询问起皇太子的那套“净化论”究竟施行得如何了，是不是被“污染过”女子包含了他的家人或亲属。  
在黄昏战役打响前，邪马台国临时颁布了一项极端政令。凡是在战争中因敌国奸淫导致妊娠的女性，都被视作污染物，而她们所诞生下的被污染的孩子，一概被视作叛国罪进行净化处理，换而言之就是被母亲连同子嗣一起被安乐死。  
可笑的是，将这套荒谬理论用优雅的嗓音公之于众的，正是眼前的皇太子。  
青年拼命摇头，只说自己什么也不知道，照着稿子念的。可士兵通通充耳不闻，像是抓住了千载难逢的好机会，下定决心想要狠狠惩戒眼前吃人不吐骨头的恶魔。  
他们纷纷掏出阴茎，与青年开始了超乎伦理的性行为。逼迫着双腿大张屁股高撅的皇太子，精心梳理的头发散乱在额前，将他痛苦的表情遮挡。而他的身体就像个主动求欢的母狗，一次又一次地挨着操。  
紧接着，皇太子的头发被人揪了起来，被迫抬起脸贴在了士兵鼓胀的性器面前。这位平日对穿着打扮和日常起居一丝不苟且有洁癖的青年，在被硬邦邦的阴茎拍打着脸颊后，眼眸里顿时充满了倔强和嫌恶。但他的逞强只维持不到几秒，便被士兵掴了巴掌，好不容易止住的鼻血，一下又蹭了出来，溅在他的衣襟上。  
“不愧是皇太子，明明只有自己苟活了下来，还要装作那么清高的模样。”  
话虽如此，但士兵起初并不敢将自己的分身强行插入皇太子的嘴里，生怕被一口咬断，直至向医疗兵要来一副用于治疗发生癫痫的士兵，以免他们咬舌所准备的张口器后，这位士兵才笑嘻嘻地用张口器撬开皇太子紧咬的牙关，将渗着津液的阴茎一下子捅了进去。  
此时，我已经看不见被士兵们围在中央的皇太子是作何表情了。摩肩接踵的人群里，皇太子下身的长裤早已不翼而飞，而他缀满勋章和礼花的礼服也被扯掉了好几个扣子。可怜的青年被装备精良的士兵们夹在中间颠簸，若是身后猛烈的顶弄，就会导致青年毫无预兆地给身前的人来个深喉；若是站在身前的士兵没良心地将他向后推去，可耻而躁动的欲火又会将青年的理性冲向远处。耻辱与剧痛并驾齐驱的快感让皇太子的脑子乱成一团，以至于他完全不知道此刻站在他身前身后的士兵已经换了两轮了。  
在温热的阴茎再度深深插到皇太子的喉咙深处，直抵食道时，青年终于痛苦不堪地干呕起来。但收缩蠕动的喉咙，又像是在挑逗般，令士兵拉拽他乌黑的头发更猛力地向深处操干。另一名后入的士兵，则一脸愉悦地享受因干呕而紧绷的身体，是如何将肠道内吸吮的阴茎，挤压得更紧、更深。  
一次又一次的轮奸，让皇太子几乎已丧失了沟通的能力，当他满脸沾着唾液浓稠的精液，再也说不出任何一个“不”字时，绝顶的痛苦等价换来的快感，也在不知不觉抽走他所有的力气，留下一具空空荡荡的皮囊，任由旁观者肆意操干。  
唯有在士兵在将阴茎放在他面前问他是不是很美味，或是将唾液啐到他脸上的时候，皇太子才会稍微恢复一点御族的仪容，怒视着将挂满白浊的脸撇向一旁。不过，前后都被人玩弄的皇太子，他的愠怒丝毫没有任何说服力。过不了几分钟，他的自尊心就将泯灭，被视作一个泄欲工具使用着，没有人会在意他的哀求，也没有人会怜惜他的眼泪。他此刻所承受的苦楚，都是他和他背后的国家所应得的报应。  
在被粗大的阴茎挤压出更多的抽泣声后，皇太子毫无征兆地昏倒在一片污浊之中。原本被撑到极限穴口正一抽一抽地吐出混合着肠液、血液和精液的体液，泛起淤青的鼻梁上，白色的浓精与他的眼泪湿了脸颊，打湿了杏色的衣衫。生而为人的尊严和御族的高傲被碾压成粉末，所有自己所珍视的一切都在顷刻间化作泡影。士兵冷笑着将皇太子放在伏案上的一张张文件洒在他的身上，又用军靴踹了踹他的肚子，催促他用文件纸把身上的白浊擦一擦，还有兄弟等着享受。  
然而，皇太子一动不动，很明显已失去了意识。士兵们不得已，只得悻悻然摘掉皇太子嘴里的张口器，拉拽着这具被强暴后疲软的身躯，继续将皇太子往房间的更深处拖去。  
而在此之后的画面，无疑是换了个场景，又将皇太子里里外外羞辱了一遍方才善罢甘休。于是我得以窥见御族们装潢豪华的洗手间，还有被莲蓬头冲洗了脸后，还能看得出点人样的皇太子。  
看着如此惊天骇地的暴行，极致的视觉冲击本应让我产生一系列的生理反应。可尽管我能想象出欣赏性暴力所萌生的快感，却感觉不到真正的快感。这是因为“记录者”的大部分情感在长期的催眠及微创手术中被“割裂”，乃至于器官、性腺以及大脑掌控情感的神经区被麻痹，情绪难以剧烈波动。因此，画面本身所织就的情欲、恐惧、欲念，转化成无机质的言语，只有当我试图去理解它的时候，它才会在我心中发出微弱的声音。  
虽说如此，面对此等暴虐的景象，我也不由得被一股莫名的烦躁左右。在尝试着按照军部给我的剧本去编撰皇太子在被俘前正奸淫一位无辜平民女性的投影画面后，我一边在大脑中描绘他是如何慢条斯理地褪去那身布料上乘的高定礼服，将清瘦的身躯贴靠在衣衫褴褛的女性身上。一边将他房间内所有充满政治化符号的标志、旗帜、画像，替换掉皇太子房间内一只只憨态可掬的布偶，好让他暴君的形象更符合世人的期待。而曾经亵渎过他的联盟州士兵们也通通变成一幅幅正义凌然、惩恶扬善的模样，将丝绒床上与女性交媾的皇太子拉扯开来，并悉心地为那名根本就不存在的女性递上毛毯，护送她离开这片罪恶之地。  
当然，皇太子亲口所说的那套“净化论”要放在投影画面的中间部分，以此讽刺他道貌岸然的形象。这段画面我直接搬弄了皇太子跪地求饶时的情景，只是要将他不翼而飞的裤子重新穿上，把他眼角和鼻梁的淤青跟鲜血抹掉，再让他悲苦的表情变得丑陋点就好......  
画面虚构到这里，我无力地苦笑了下，将完整的片段投放在电子屏上，心想着做到这份上，大概能交差了。但就在我调整画面的角度，让它变得更像是纪录影像的时候，皇太子摆放在伏案上的文件引起了我的注意。  
那是一份被红色钢笔划上“X”字的公文，由于那满纸的“X”字过于醒目，我甚至怀疑那会不会是皇太子太无聊而随意涂鸦的产物。  
只见X字通通打在同一个词汇上，稍微用翻译器进行解读，就能明白皇太子将公文上凡有标注出“白磷弹”的文字通通予以否认，甚至在公文的一角亲笔写上“不同意”的邪马台国语。  
“开玩笑的吧？同意发射白磷弹的不是皇太子本人吗？”  
我暗自想道，甚至又重新倒退回那名士兵的记录仪里，仔仔细细地放大画面，利用虚构投影逐帧修复出完整的公文。再无数次循环往复的操作后，绝对现实的应验了我的想法。  
再往深处想，白磷弹发射之前，皇太子和御族们就已经举白旗投降，并被软禁在旧督府里面。而后在旧督府广场化作人间地狱后的第三天，愤怒的士兵们才蜂拥而入，将旧督府内剩余的正党、御族赶尽杀绝，并将皇太子从旧督府内揪了出来。倘若他真有心要和联盟州同归于尽，为何还能淡定自若地坐在旧督府整整三天，直至联盟州破门而入呢？  
产生这样的想法时，我忽然感觉到失去的左臂无比强烈的生疼起来，简直像是被火烫伤一样。面对如此荒谬、愚蠢的逻辑漏洞，此前我竟然一直深信不疑那是皇太子“邪恶的复仇计划”之一。包括联盟州大量铺天盖地的报道、深度新闻，也从未有人指出这一行为的前后矛盾与不符常理。  
真该死，我是不是误会了什么？  
我闭上眼睛，久久地陷入沉思。


	3. Set Fire to the Rain（3）

被夷为平地的神武市旧督府广场的遗址上，历史留给世人的东西无非有几种。一是被白磷弹融化成灰的超额碳含量、二是出现在纪录片里满目疮痍、斑驳破碎的广场，三是下达指令，将旧督府广场化作人间地狱的皇太子。

翻阅着两年前关于黄昏战役的相关报道，曾经因“脱离常识“的想法而接受心理治疗的我，依旧以“记录者”的身份穿梭在主张民主平权和人道主义的 ZAP 联盟州成员国，为大大小小不完美的影像记录通过虚构重塑，也渐渐对皇太子的事情不再过问。毕竟这数十年来，我遵照军部多少指示，将不知多少活生生的人，“杀死”在了虚构影像里。我每一次都问心无愧，并相信这是为了拯救太过善良而愚钝的民众，不会被外界的纷扰所迷惑民心——一切都是为了ZAP联盟州，为了国家，为了我的同僚，为了来之不易的和平。

可所谓命运，就是冥冥之中将许多绝无可能的事情，化作现实。

邪马台国众说纷纭的神怪传说中，继承神族血脉的皇太子无疑是“天神的代理人”。难以想象在现代科技彻底攻克癌症、艾滋等无法根绝的重疾，连基因序列都能更改的当下，会有民众虔诚地向皇太子等御族一支顶礼膜拜，生怕触怒神明。自然，要抹除神明的信仰，并将罪恶正当化，便是将他高贵的光环摘掉。在皇太子锒铛入狱的那会，听闻有士兵将皇太子拖到神社前百般羞辱，逼着他跪在古老的神像前自亵,用联盟州的通用语屈辱地说出自己的快感，以此证明那些怪力乱神不过子虚乌有。后来军部惩罚了这名士兵，命他亲自写下道歉信，并调离了看守皇太子的队伍里，但这样的做法只会让其他看守的士兵变本加厉，认为军部为了中饱私囊，获得邪马台国大量丰富的矿石和石油资源，才最终选择没有将皇太子执行死刑，而是将他作为筹码软禁在联盟州某个国家的一所偏僻的疗养所内等候发落。

时隔数年后，我以“追查历史遗留问题”，被派遣到那处暮霭沉沉的僻壤之地。听说皇太子近年来和一群半截身子入土的老人一道颐养天年，日子过得也算安逸。可实际上，ZAP联盟州不过是将他生活起居限制在病床上，连同肮脏的欢爱、欲望、罪恶一起，宣判他无期徒刑罢了。

当我站在床边，映入眼帘的是身形消瘦的皇太子。从输液架上垂落下的鼻饲管绕过他的枕头，连同不应该出现的导尿管一道，成为两条从皇太子身体里生出的脐带。而当我试图想唤醒皇太子的时候，方才发现被盖在被褥下的绑带及纯白的约束衣，将他包裹成一颗孤零零的茧，任人宰割，毫无自由。

在看了眼纹丝不动的皇太子，我打消了想晃醒他的念头。思考的当会，沉睡的青年微微动动弹了下，那双被纱布蒙蔽的眼睛，还有曾经用一句话轻而易举地夺去绝大部分无辜者性命的嘴，似乎被什么堵塞着 。

“皇太子？你还好吗？”

无视铁律和一切可能遭至的惩罚，我和一个罄竹难书的罪人宛若久别重逢的老友，身与身、心与心，无限地靠近。仿佛被一股无名的力量所操控，令我不由得将身体贴了过去，想要去聆听他真实的声音。

那感觉就跟对世界充满好奇的孩子吵着问父母“为什么”一样——是不是你亲自按下了发射白磷弹的开关？是不是你怂恿无辜的民众支持邪马台国的殖民战争？抱着大大小小的困惑，我几乎都快贴上皇太子的脸，只差等他开口了。可就在这时候，门外传来电子门禁解除的声音，让我不禁趔趄地向后倒退。

“糟了，要被发现了......”我内心惊呼，快速地躲进房间一隅的储物柜里。在前脚刚刚踏进的瞬间，一个头戴鸭舌帽，身形肥硕的男人正推门而入，从着装上来看，应该是这里的护工。

“我的乖孩子，眼睛还疼吗？”

护工拨开几缕散乱在皇太子左眼纱布上的头发，温柔地将嘴唇贴了上去。  
与其说是在亲吻，还不如说这位肥头大耳的护工，像猪圈里觅食的家猪对着皇太子细皮嫩肉的脸庞上又拱又舔。而面对护工过于亲昵的触碰，皇太子只能呆滞地躺在病床上，因约束衣而束缚的身体做不出任何的抗拒。  
我相信，此刻他痛苦的内心里，定然会冒出将护工杀之而后快的想法。  
见皇太子没有回应，护工的手熟稔地滑进被褥下，兴奋、贪婪的表情瞬间荡漾在那扭曲的五官中央。在单薄的被褥滑落到地板上的那刻，赫然出现在我面前的是包裹在约束衣下，宛若一具活木乃伊的皇太子。而那裆部位置的拉链被扯开，连同那接着导尿管的瘫软处，一并暴露在护工和我的视线之下。  
“皇太子，您真可爱啊，能让我摸摸您么？”  
护工一边揉搓对方的性器，一边喃喃着，似乎是在为皇太子的遭遇感到抱歉。这种诡异画面带来的冲击感，以及护工那张喋喋不休的嘴脸，让我不由得感到恶心。  
“不好意思，忘了您不能说话了。”护工小心翼翼地解开缠绕在皇太子下颚的纱布后，一个嵌在皇太子口腔中，并不断侵犯着他喉咙的口衔露了出来。在口衔取下的瞬间，被堵在嘴里积攒下的唾液，就像流水一样涌了出来。而因长期固定变得僵硬的下颚骨，还有疼痛得无法合上的嘴，让青年除了发出“啊、啊”的声音外，嘴巴吐不出任何流畅的言语。  
“好孩子，帮我一个忙好不好？”  
连请求都算不上，护工便拉下裤链，掏出硬邦邦地性器，径直跪坐在皇太子的胸口上，随后将粗大的阴茎整根塞进了青年的口中。  
“您的嘴好温暖啊。”他一边感慨，一边腾出左手，肆意玩弄着皇太子的下体。  
看着在自己掌心里变得滚烫、红肿的性器，男人心满意足地扬起嘴角冲皇太子笑了笑，用撇脚的邪马台国通用语问道：“您喜欢这样吧？”当话语遁入青年的耳中时，他的喉咙发出比之前更强烈的呜咽声。可此刻他脑中回荡着性器抽插喉咙的闷响，令他连呜咽声都无法流利的发出了。形状如同肉穴的声门此刻被护工的性器塞得满满，或许就连连接近胃的地方都在被阴茎侵犯着吧？  
在煎熬地等待中，护工将那白浊从皇太子的喉咙深处射了进来。被性器撑满口腔的皇太子，难以自恃地咳嗽起来，一股温热的精液鼻子里淌出，流在青年满是秽物的嘴角。当剧烈的咳嗽掺杂进浅浅的哭声时，护工笨拙地将身体挪到床沿边，肥大的五官挤出勉强能称之为笑的表情。  
像是遵循某种处刑仪式，在将精液注入到皇太子的胃袋之后，护工又将青年腰胯上的约束衣解开，让青年紧贴的双腿能自如地拆开，并任由他欣赏、调教。青年一打开双腿，护工肥硕的手便滑入到青年的双股间，用指甲盖轻轻叩了下假阳具的握柄。被撑大的后穴正不止餍足地吞吐身体里的性玩具，润滑剂和透明的体液几乎将臀瓣和床单湿成一片。此时，护工刚刚在倾泻过的性器又有抬头的迹象，明明才侵犯了皇太子喉咙的深处以及舌根处不久。  
他就放任着裤裆上挺立的东西，开始用湿漉漉的假阳具，尽情挑逗起皇太子既痛苦又欢愉的神态。  
“想要吗？想要和叔叔结合吗？想要成为叔叔的新娘吗？想吧？您一定想要吧！”  
面对护工欲壑难填的呼喊，被禁锢在床上的皇太子像只受到惊吓的幼兽般，将身体蜷缩了起来。但在约束衣的限制下，他只能无谓地蠕动上身，下身旧赤裸裸地暴露在我和护工眼前，包括那满是淤青的双腿、被胡乱剃去耻毛的胯部，还有早就糟蹋、侵犯并用马克笔写满下流文字的秘处。  
终于，皇太子用邪马台国的通用语哭喊道：  
“为什么要这样对我，为什么？”  
他崩溃地将脸埋进枕头，脸庞上垂落散开的头发让他昔日的威严荡然无存。但对护工来说，欣赏皇太子的反抗不过是一种前戏。  
犹如拎起一只布偶般，护工攥住皇太子的头发，又再度将棒状的口衔塞了回去。口衔后半部分充满性意味，比起是医学器材，倒像是充满恶趣味的情趣玩具。  
“好好品尝一下吧，想吐掉可是要被惩罚的哦。”  
重新塞入口衔的皇太子哆嗦起来，顶弄在他喉咙的口衔混合着荷尔蒙的味道，充盈他的喉管。而此刻置入体内的假阳具，又在护工的操纵下毫无仁慈可言地重复机械的活塞运动，生生地将自尊、矜持这类词语，从他的皮囊里挤了出去。  
每当假阳具被整根没入，又粗鲁地拔出时，因绝顶而紧咬住口衔的上下颚就会泛起一阵钝痛，随即化作痛苦的表情凝聚在皇太子紧蹙的眉宇间。反复多次后，任由一个心智健全之人，也会因无法承受这种折磨瘫软在床上。这样一来，护工就彻底完成了对俘虏的开发，将他调教成一个百依百顺，只懂得求欢的玩偶，自然在进行更粗暴、更野蛮、更变态的交媾时，也能心安理得地将欲望通通塞进皇太子千疮百孔的身躯里，并以此讥笑他是个亡国奴、两脚羊。  
耽溺在性爱里的护工，丝毫没注意到我从橱柜推门而出时的噪音。哪怕是被压在身下痛哭求饶的皇太子，也压根没在意到他身旁的被褥不翼而飞。一个赤身裸体的中年男人，和一个被约束衣捆绑住上身人尽可夫的青年，如漆似胶地交叠在一起，演绎千百万年来自然界里弱肉强食的野性之歌。  
看着两人像畜生交尾般发出非人的嘶吼与浪叫声，我缓缓地绕到正将皇太子双腿往两边折开，一下下撞着他身体深处的护工，从被褥上拆下被套，拧成白绫，猛地缠出护工堆砌肥肉的脖颈，然后一圈又一圈地将他整个头包裹进被套里。  
面对突如其来的袭击，护工惊恐的吼声从被套里荡出，随着我愈发用力，被勒紧喉咙压迫气管和食道，护工的吼声变成了嘶哑的尖叫。胡乱挥舞的双臂一会儿撞到输液架，一会儿撞到床沿边。此时，凝聚在我内心深处的残忍知识发出幽幽的低鸣，我计算着护工咽气的时间，清理犯罪现场的时间，还有将皇太子一并带出去的时间。这些时间与护工流逝的生命成正比，并以这位中年人挣扎的嘶声、皇太子的哭声，鞋底滑蹭地板的声音为伴奏，让一切都变得遥远。  
我在做什么？为了亲口问出皇太子惨案的真相？为了发泄心中想要违抗命令的情绪？  
还是为了我那所剩无几的人性？  
一分钟后，护工在我面前变成了尸体，可残留在遗体的脊髓反射仍在继续，没了呼吸的男人在死后射出精液，溅在皇太子的脚踝上，还有被褥上，这将是他留给世间最后的一点痕迹。我嫌弃地睃了眼像头死猪般倒在地上的护工，走上前去，趁着皇太子惊魂未定之际，将他那口衔小心翼翼地摘了下来。  
“你？你是谁？”起初，皇太子用邪马台语和我对话。见我露出困惑的表情，他旋即开口，道出我所熟悉的母语。  
“为什么要救我？”  
在他开口说出这个问题时，我在心中已经准备了一百种理由。但脱口而出的，永远是我预料之外的第101种。  
“很抱歉，我不知道。”  
说出这样莫名其妙的回答，着实让我和皇太子都陷入沉默。但逃跑要紧，我只得一边将约束衣取下，一边将身上的军服外套往皇太子身上盖去。  
“能站得起来吗？”  
“能。”  
当我扫了眼他的双腿时，系统判断他因长期卧床导致腿部肌肉力量减退，急需康复治疗。  
“能跑吗？”  
“可能.....不行吧。”  
“那我扶着你，从安全通道走，上吉普车，等到了边境，再说。”  
话虽如此，皇太子依旧没有任何要挪动的迹象。他披着军服外套，抱着双膝望向我，眼神里充满了困惑和不解。  
“为什么要救我....这么做不是叛国吗......对你有什么好处？”  
事到如今，我也不由得思考起我这么做的目的和动机。是本能？是冲动？不，绝不是如此敷衍了事的东西。  
那是被ZAP联盟州遗忘、甚至被全人类遗忘的东西。  
“我想要知道真相，而你是那场悲剧里唯一真实存在的人，仅此而已。”


End file.
